Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {2} \\ {4} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {-1} \\ {1} & {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}+{0} & {4}+{3} & {2}+{-1} \\ {4}+{1} & {-2}+{-1} & {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {7} & {1} \\ {5} & {-3} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$